Starting Over
by Jayjayk023
Summary: Ryan Wolfe thinks it's time for a fresh start. His reasons for it and maybe just who all he meets. One-Shot maybe.


Staring straight into his, no wait it wasn't his locker it was_ Speed's_ locker, he just occupied it until he gave up and gave in to the little voices in his head and gave in his resignation letter. The letter that ended his work here in Miami sat on the top shelf collecting dust and cobwebs. Ryan sighed and closed the locker door looking around the room. He had already decided that today was going to be his last case and that was it.

Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, for God's sake even Horatio hadn't even noticed that he had been missing when he was taken by the mob. If not worrying for him, why hadn't they noticed that a MDPD vehicle had not been recovered? Ryan was sick of those smiling faces that hid all their real personality's. Eric at least had showed just how much he hated him when he had first started, now though it was all bubble gum nice.

"_Hey Wolfe why don't you just go back to patrol and let us do our jobs?" Eric growled._

_Ryan had wondered why he didn't but it always came back to, he wanted to show them that he could do his job, "Delko, how about you keep mouth shut for more then 5 minutes."_

Eric and him always use to fight, it kept them both sane, but now it didn't really matter now did it. The only real person who had truly accepted him into the team was Alexx. Ryan smiled at the memories of Alexx. She may not have liked him at first but she soon came to treat him as one of her own sons. The only other person who sort of liked him enough to hang out with him after work was Maxine. Maxine, why did he fuck her over in the long run? Thinking of his true friends(and only friends) here at the crime lab made Ryan shake his head and lean against his locker.

"Ryan, is something wrong?" Calleigh's sweet southern accent rang as she stepped into the locker room.

"Yeah, Calleigh I'm fine."

"Horatio would like to see us in the conference room."

"I'll meet you in there." Maybe.

Ryan reopened his locker grabbing the manila envelope and tucking it under his arm. Fuck going to Horatio, he wasn't there last time when he needed him, why would he be there this time. Ryan walked to Lenient Stetler's door raising his tanned fist to knock on the door. He knew that once he'd gone here there would be no turning back, no running back and saying "Just kidding, hope you hadn't already filed the paperwork!" Holding his breath Ryan awaited for his doom to answer the call.

"Come in." The voice bellowed.

Ryan opened the door into the head chief's lair. He took a seat waiting for Stetler to ask why he had come. Ryan should of just given him his resignation letter and ran out of the room with his tail tucked in between his legs. No, he couldn't do that, he had to wait for an invitation to start talking.

"CSI Wolfe I really hope this is important."

"It is sir. I'm handing you my letter of resignation. I don't feel as if I can work here anymore."

"From all the shit you've been through I was just waiting for you to come to my office and tell me this. I know some of you think I'm a cold heartless bastard, but I really do care about the CSI's that I work with. I have seen what the team's done to you over the years and I think this is a good call on your part."

"Thank you sir I knew you would understand."

"I would suggest going and packing your things. I'll take your badge and gun at this moment and I will try to explain as best I can to Lieutenant Caine on how you are not coming back." Stetler replied before going back to filling out his paperwork.

Ryan took in a breath before clipping his holster and badge off his waist. This was the end, no more waking up in the morning trying to figure out if today was going to be a good or bad day. He just needed time to think, to get away from all this hatred that was directed towards him. Maybe, he would go to Vegas, get a job there. He has been hearing good things about that lab for quite some time. As Ryan turned the knob of the door feeling free Stetler's voice over powered him.

"And Mr. Wolfe it is a shame that we are losing you. You have been one of the best CSI's I have known to date."

Ryan smiled at that before opening the door all the way and walking back to the locker room with a bounce in his step, a smile on his face. Defying Horatio was one thing you never did, but today it needed to be done. A few quick calls and he would be on the first flight to Las Vegas trying to get a new job.

"_When needed take the opportunity that will help you in the long run." Uncle Ron had told then a 7 years-old Ryan._

Ryan had the cardboard box under his arm as he started walking out of the locker room, and straight into a crossfire. If there was a God out there he must be on a lunch break or laughing his ass off at Ryan's pain. Ryan had ran straight into Eric and Calleigh, the two people who were going to push, push,push until he caved in and told them why he quit.

"Wolfe, man where you going? We have a case." Eric said smiling.

"No, you have a case." Ryan said looking straight at Eric.

"Ryan, why do you have a box that looks full to the brim?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm leaving Miami."

"Man if Stetler fired you again man, I'll punch his fucking lights out." Eric said.

"No, Eric don't. I have to leave, I need a new scenery and I have heard that the Las Vegas crime lab needs some help. I might go there or I might just travel for a while." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you can't leave." Calleigh said.

"I need to. I wish I didn't, but I do." Lies, stop lying Ryan. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as he stared at them, then walked out the doors of the Crime Lab and for the first time he had a smile on his on his face.

Horatio barged into Stetler's office a full ball of fury. His sunglasses in his hand and his fire red head flying around.

"Rick, what is this that I heard that one of my CSI's has quit."

"You must be talking about Mr. Wolfe. Caine it's true and here is his letter to prove it."

_Dear _Lieutenant Stetler,

_It has been a pleasure working here in Miami, but I think it's time for me to leave. I have never really felt one with Horatio's Caine's team, but what did I expect from filling in for a fallen comrade. It isn't their fault, but it is mine. I need a change in scenery, a new start at life where I know a team will learn to accept me and make me part of their family at the work place. I haven't felt like that in a while and I have never felt that way here. Hatred emits off of some of them worse then other's but I knew they all hated me. I'm sorry I this is an inconvenience but I would like this effective immediately. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ryan Wolfe_

Horatio was baffled by the outburst that was written in that letter, his team had been nothing but good to him and this was how they were treated. Horatio threw the letter down on Stetler's desk before stomping out of the room like a 5 year old who hadn't gotten there way.

Ryan heard the familiar ring tone coming from his blue jeans pocket, pulling it out and seeing the H that stood for Horatio run across the screen. Ryan flicked it open ignoring the call then calling the airport booking a ticket for Vegas.

Raising his fist and pounding on the door of Alexx Wood's home. Her home was like out of a fairytale except this was reality not a book.

"Baby, shouldn't you be at work?" Alexx's worried voice rang.

"Well yeah, but I have something to tell you." Ryan said before sighing.

"Well come inside and tell me baby, you know I'll understand."

Ryan stepped inside the house falling her to the living room then sitting on the green sofa, "I quit today. I am thinking, no wait I've decided to apply for a job at the Vegas crime lab."

"Baby boy, you know I'll always respect you decision but I think that without seeing you every week might break my heart. I think you should go to Vegas and apply for that job. They treated you awful down here and there I know they will treat you as one of the family."

"Thanks Alexx you have really calmed my nerves. I didn't want you angry with me because I already have all of them angry as well."

"You know I can't stay angry with you. Now run off I know you want to apply to that job as soon as possible."

Ryan nodded, smiling before walking out in the fresh Florida air.

Stepping inside the office seeing all the insects and glass jars of everything you could think of was one of the weirdest things Ryan had ever done. The room smelt like antiseptic and the man sitting at the desk seemed to not notice the new man.

"Mr. Wolfe, nice to meet you I'm Dr. Grissom. Your hired, you start in a week." Dr. Grissom said.

Ryan shook his head amazed at how easy getting hired was, but in a week he hadn't exactly had an apartment on stowaway. Walking out of the office and straight into a man of stature that was nothing but buff.

"Sorry, didn't see you. So you get the job? Oh and I'm Nick Stokes." The southern accent wasn't hard to miss.

"I'm Ryan Wolfe and I guess I will be working with you. The hard part now is finding an apartment in a weeks time."

"Dude my friend Greg, use to be in the lab now he is out in the open field to roam, is renting a room. I'll bet he will let you live at his place. Speaking of Greg here he is. Greg my man, my friend needs a room to rent is yours still open?"

"Hell yeah! Just give him my number." Greg, possibly, said.

"Why don't you give it to him he's right here." Nick said before walking off patting Greg's back.

"Hey Greg Sanders. I hear you need a place to stay, I have a room to rent but there is one rule. That one rule is you got to be clean."

Ryan chuckled, "One thing you don't have to worry about ever. I'm a little OCD."

"Even better. So you from Miami?"

The two walked off chatting about past lives. The first time in a while that Ryan really felt accepted was in a new town with a new shift. The Vegas crime lab's graveyard's shift already bringing him into the family that was already theres. They just needed one person to feel the void and Ryan was the perfect match.

Author's Note: First off I want to say I do not own these characters and I am not making money off them. Second this is my first time posting here and I would really like some feedback. Umm thanks for reading this and this is my first time writing in this fandom so I really hope it wasn't that bad. If there are any mistakes it is my fault. I am looking for a full time beta reader so if your interested hit me up.


End file.
